Birthday Dreams
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: Noctis might not live to see any more birthday adventures with his friends, but on his 21st, he's determined to make it the best... and remind himself of why he fights for those he loves. For out sleepy-headed, floppy-haired and quiet king, Noct! Happy belated birthday!


**Hello all! So this one is for our newbie king, sleepy-eyed, floppy raven- haired lovable Noctis! (Whose birthday is the day after mine too!) Plus, he's legal (in our world anyways!) Happy very belated birthday, Noctis! I know this is almost a week after his actual birthday, and I do apologie if I cause any confusion. I just had some technical issues as of late.**

 **Please enjoy! I own nothing.**

* * *

 ** Birthday Dreams**

It was no shock that as a prince to a king, one was entitled to certain things in life. Noctis was a prince, and so he was used to having things done for him, despite him wishing he could just be a normal child with normal parents.

The night his mother was killed protecting him shed a light on how important his status as 'prince' and soon, 'king' would be, and he would be lying if he said he enjoyed the high life. In fact, he hated it. At least, for awhile, he did.

Once he entered high school he discovered that being a prince could have some benefits, such as not having to cook and clean after himself. He also learned how far people who cared about him would go to make him smile, something he rarely did anymore. Case in point- his chef, his advisor, his caregiver, and what he would say would be close to a motherly-hen type of best friend Ignis had strived for... well, YEARS to make that damn perfect dessert like the one he had when he visited Tenabrae.

Noct didn't know what it was called, other than it was the best dessert he'd ever had, and he wished he could have again. So each year on his birthday it was always a recipe Ignis concocted and made Noct taste, trying to get the perfect amount of sweetness, fluffiness that made Noct so happy back then.

And for years, Noct realized he'd never seemed grateful that Ignis was going out of his way to make his birthday at least bearable.

Gladio was another story altogether. He could care less if it was his birthday or his death day- his ass needed to train. Gladio originally had no respect for the prince he was assigned to protect, until after he saved his little sister Iris and took the fall for her actions. Since then, he'd shown Noct a softer side- again, except when it came to training. But Noct saw him as a big brother figure that he never had, and a person he would also come to treasure- even if he could make his birthdays a little less than pleasurable sometimes.

He and Ignis were often quarreling about how they treated the prince, and while those two could drive him up the wall with talk of politics and meetings and early, early mornings and training and more training, he was still grateful that they were in his lives.

And there there was Prompto. The misfit in the royal group, but somehow his closest friend and confidant. Noct could never get the boy when he first met him- so shy and pudgy, and always carrying around his trusty camera. Since the two were only about two months apart in age, they spend the most time together, whether it was playing video games, talking until the crack of dawn, or Prompto dragging Noct to see sights beyond his home.

If Noct were honest... it was Prompto who showed him what was happening to his people. He showed him that compassion to others is important if he were to be a good king one day. He also showed him something else about himself, something he'd never tried to do before.

Prompto taught him to be vulnerable, especially around those who cared about him. Especially those who would eventually be selected to travel with him to Altissa for his wedding day.

Every year after his 8th birthday he made a single wish- to bring peace to his nation. It seemed childish at the time, but when he thought about it, was it really? He didn't like to see other people suffer or die because of him. He realized he hated seeing people hurt on his behalf.

Now 21 years old, Noctis was sitting in the backseat of his Regalia as Ignis drove them back to Galdin Quay for a much needed break. They had just finished a whopper of a mission and the reward was definitely well earned- almost 5,000 gil- coupled with the remaining 25,000 they had somehow left (from Gladio's insistantance on them camping the last few weeks).

Ignis, oddly enough, was the one who suggested they return to the floating hotel for a few nights of rest before setting back out on the road. Even stranger, Gladio finally agreed on that idea. Which is what lead the foursome back on the open road tot hat destination.

Not to mention it was Noctis's birthday. Noct had to admit, even though the world was on his shoulders, his wedding day was drawing closer and closer, and while the prospect of being hitched at his age was... scary, to say the least, he felt confident he could handle it. He thanked two things- liking Luna since they first met at the age of 8 and 12, and befriending, growing a friendship with, and travelling with the only people he'd ever, ever trust with any of this.

* * *

"Soooooo, buddy!" Prompto piped up as he bounced over to him, grinning from ear to ear at the prospect his best friend was finally the big 21, and threw his arm over his shoulder, laughing as Noctis tried in vain to swat him away.

"Any ideas for the night? It's awesome here- we gotta do something for ya special day!"

Noct thought back to Ignis's little restaurant fiasco back on his birthday, and Gladio's birthday surprise so to speak, and realized in all the worry about war, the loss of his family, the stress of the wedding and concern for Luna's safety, he'd completely forgotten about his own birthday. He crossed his arms and his face slipped into the Noctis thinking face- one Prompto recognized all too well.

"Uh oh, I know that face. I know that look! Noct, seriously?!" Prompto stopped walking abruptly, mouth dropped open. Gladio clipped him upside the head and pushed him forwards so they could continue walking. Noct looked at him as if to say, 'What?'

"You mean you don't have a clue what you wanna do for your birthday? At _all_?" Prompto was genuinely baffled by the thought.

"W-Well it's not like I had time to think about it, you know." Noctis defended himself as he tried to think of something he wanted to do, but still coming up blank. Ignis spoke up from the back where he was taking his time marveling the sights of the beachgoers and the open flame of the grill.

"We could go out to eat, Your Highess. It has been awhile since you've actually enjoyed yourself- why not?"

Noct thought about it- Ignis had been cooking non stop for weeks- not that the chef had been complaining. In fact, Ignis had been coming up with a new 'recipeh' day after day to suit each of his friends' palette and something they could all enjoy... and dealing with the king's VERY picky diet.

"I... guess so..." Noct mumbled, still thinking as they walked towards the boardwalk leading to the wide, ocean-surrounded hotel, spa and restaurant. The smell of food made Prompto's stomach grumble and he chuckled in embarrassment.

"You know, eating isn't such a bad plan. Didn't you say the seafood here is the best, Iggy?"

"Indeed. All of it is freshly caught and cooked in a very particular fashion, using the best spices imported from the surrounding areas." As he spoke, the bespeckeled tactician already had his little black notebook out, wanting to collect some notes and suggestions for further recipes. Gladio recalled the large selection of wine and other alcoholic drinks they had on the menu.

"Well, I could use a drink. Noct,you're gettin' one too. You're legal, and a king. Couldn't hurt for one night."

"Uh, _hello?_ Still _underage_ here!" Prompto complained, not wanting to be left out of all the fun. Gladio put his arm over his friend's scrawny shoulder and ruffled his hair playfully, earning a yelp and a shove from the sharpshooter. "Ehhh, we'll sneak ya one. Kinda wanna see you both drunk, honestly."

Noct thought as his friends walked ahead, still goofing off and laughing. He thought. And thought. He eyed the hotel. he knew they'd be getting the usual double king suite, and they'd be up playing King's Knight and probably 21 or something, like usual. The massage parlor next to it was out- he could not stand getting a massage. He hated to admit it... but he was very ticklish. The last visit was almost cringe-worthy and he crossed that off.

He then glanced over at the beach- it was perfect for a dip. Lastly, he looked over at the pier. It was still fairly sunny and warm out, the perfect weather to...

"I think I wanna go fishing for a bit."

All three men looked at their king, clearly confused. " _That's_ your big birthday plan? Huh. Not much of a party if you ask me." Gladio finally spoke for the three of them. He then put his hands in his pockets and shrugged nonchalantly at the stare he was getting. "Hey man, it's your day. But I ain't trying to be stuck watching you mess up your fishing line."

"Well, I... don't really think I wanna eat now... or do anything else yet." He shrugged, looking off into the distance and crossed his arms. "I dunno, I just wanna go fishing for a bit, okay? I'll think of something for my birthday later when I'm done." Noct uncrossed his arms as they headed for the hotel to get the room. He DID need to think but his birthday wasn't exactly on the list of important thoughts to worry about...

"Alright then, I guess I'll go see what's around, go take some more pics. See if I can meet any cuties on the beach-" Prompto wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner to Noctis, who laughed at his best friend's antics. Gladio rolled his eyes and clapped Noct on his back before turning around.

"Well, I better go put this stuff in the room and then I'm hittin' the waters. Catch ya later, Your Strangeness." He waved as he walked towards the hotel. Prompto took out his camera and snapped a pic of Gladio's retreating back, then one of Noct and Ignis just standing there before he smiled widely and sprinted towards the beach goers.

"Catch ya later bro! Lemme know what kind of fish you catch!"

That just left Ignis and Noct. Ignis was already walking toward the restaurant, little black book in hand.

"Do be careful when you go out fishing, Noct." Ignis already had his little black book and pen in hand and adjusted his glasses as he walked off to talk to the Coctura, the head chef at the restaurant.

That left Noct all alone with his thoughts as he walked to the quiet fishing docks to rent a new fishing line before heading for the edge of the docks. Summoning his fishing rod, Noct stood on the edge of the dock, one hand with his rod, one hand with his fishing line.

His birthday was today. It was a beautiful day outside, and the waters were clear. His closest friends were here with him, celebrating his birthday and his life, his title and reign as the Last King of Lucis, and his wedding to the lovely and beyond beautiful Lunafreya.

So why wasn't he happy? Why wasn't he smiling and drinking and having fun with his friends?

As he cast out his line, he thought more into that. His friends. The only other people he trusted besides his father and loved more besides his mother and Luna. They were sacrificing their very lives for him, and they knew it! But they still smiled and took pictures and argued and battles and travelled and...

Maybe that was it. His reason for why he couldn't enjoy his birthday. He was scared because there was going to come a time where none of them would ever smile and enjoy days like this. Where there was carefree banter at the campground, or when Luna and him were settled and the war was over and people came together as one... he wouldn't be alive long enough for any of it. So why care now?

Noct didn't notice that fish were nibbling on the bait, too absorbed in his brooding. He sighed and sat down, letting his legs dangle off the edge.

Was there a point to him celebrating this day at all?

Then he paused. Yes... there was. It was because of his friends, because of his love for Lunafreya, for his one birthday wish that only he could make come true... for all nations to become one. For no one to have to suffer because of war. For him not to lose all the friends he made and most of all... for his traveling companions to know... he loves and cares deeply for them and didn't want them to die.

"Heh. Kinda sound like Prompto right now." He chuckled to himself as he finally started to pay attention to fishing.

"I don't know if I'll live long enough to see my wish come true... but I'll be damned if we fought so hard for nothing. This is my wish... my dream. For all the nations to become one... and for my friends to see the sun rise on that day."

"Spoken like a true king, Noct." Ignis. Damn.

Noct felt his ears heat at his words as his advisor came over and sat with him. "Of course you'd show up when I say things like that, Specs."

Ignis chuckled and placed his hands behind his back, looking out at the sea shimmering in front of them. "You know, Prompto would love a shot of the sea as it is right now, wouldn't you agree?"

Noct reeled in his fishing line and nodded in agreement. "Yeah... the oceans do look a bit different today... wonder why."

"Perhaps because it is aware of a certain someone's birthday today?" Chuckling, Noctis cast out his line again, and shook his head.

"Pfft. Yeah, right, Specs." He then recalled Ignis was supposed to be at the restaurant.

"So you finished your note taking for now?" Ignis adjusted his specs and nodded.

"This 'note taking' as you call it will be most beneficial when we camp, Noct. You'll see soon enough." Noct chuckled. "Can't wait to see it."

"By the way... have you decided what you want to do for your birthday? It IS a resort and spa, after all, and last time we were unable to truly experience everything Galdin Quay had to offer... perhaps you would like to explore the sights a little longer?"

Noct stared at the waters for a long while, still unsure if he wanted to do anything. Then he remembered the thoughts he had, his father, his mother, and the friends he had with him. He would never have another chance like this again... being carefree, travelling with them, trading stories over a campfire... none of it once he reached Altissa.

"I think... I know what I want to do now, Iggy."

"Oh?" Ignis looked sideways at Noct as he waited for him to continue.

"Yeah. I mean, this might be the last party we all have together, so... I think I'll take you up on that offer to try some of the new items Coctura has on the menu. Even if it has..." Noct shuddered as he thought these words and he knew he would never, ever live this down.

"...vegetables."

Ignis blinked. Then blinked again. "I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly? You wish to try vegetables, Your Majesty? Are you sure?"

Noct phased his fishing rod away and laughed at the sheer amount of shock still frozen on Ignis's face. "Only for today, and you will _never_ tell the others I said it was my idea, got it?"

Laughing as the duo walked off the secluded docks, Ignis simply replied, "Of course, Noct."

* * *

It was a strange feeling, Noct realized, as he and the others ended up dining at Coctura's restaurant and grill. Prompto took too many pictures to count as he captured Noct actually eating (and gagging) on his first meat/vegetable plate, Ignis and Gladio's laughter as Coctura handed him a glass of water and tried not to laugh herself.

It was his birthday, and for as long as he could remember, he normally only celebrated at home with his father and the other important political people of Insomina. Maybe that was why he was never truly excited about his birthday- no matter what the others did, it was never something his own, something he felt he wanted to do, and they only time it was his was when he made a wish... the same wish that was now a dream he shared with four other very important people in his life.

 _'I wonder... if I should be sad that this might really never happen again after tonight...',_ he mused later on that night as he, Gladio, Prompto and Ignis sat on the sands of the beach after a dip in the ocean. It was cool out, the breeze just right against their skin. Prompto leaned back and looked at Noct, grinning, damp blond locks hanging in his face.

"Well, Noct? Did you have fun? Was this what you had in mind for your birthday today?"

Noct looked back at them and chuckled. "What, seeing Gladio dunking Iggy in the water? Oh yeah, that was definitely worth the watch."

Ignis glared at Noct, green eyes narrowed and light brown hair hanging in his face, then turned it on Gladio, who could not stop laughing. "Laugh all you want, Gladio. Noct. But best be warned- I _am_ the one who is making breakfast tomorrow morning..." He ended that sentence in such an eerily and cool manner that Gladio realized he was probably going to get both him and Noct in trouble... which made them both laugh more.

"I-I'm sorry, Specs, but... but your face! It was PRICELESS, I tell you what!" Gladio chortled, grabbing Prompto's shoulder as he nearly collapsed from laughter. Prompto, who had been trying very hard to stifle his laughter, was also unable to as he finally gave in and laughed with the others. "I-Iggy, I... I'm sorry, I... oh gosh, he's right!"

Noct eventually couldn't help but join in the laughter. Ignis just glared. They were all busted tomorrow and they knew it. But they'd make it up to the perfectionist later.

 _'Perhaps I might not do this ever again with them. Perhaps I'm dreaming a dream so many king before have thought about, but failed. Perhaps I'll be like them, too- the final king of Lucis, failing so many people... but I don't care about that. I still have a fighting chance to make a change. And with these guys by my side, I might actually make that birthday dream a reality...'_

Noct finally stopped laughing long enough to look at the evening sky, content. This wasn't a huge birthday dash with people he barely knew hovering around him. This was his day, with people he loved, thinking of those he wished could be here but were with him in spirit, and of the day when he would wed Luna and end this war.

This was his birthday. A special day, for more than just celebrating his 21st year of life. _'This... this is the reason why I fight. To save my people... to give them hope. To give them peace. I will not stop until I've gotten my wish.'_

The king knew there would be tough times ahead. But he was ready, more than he ever felt in his life. He was ready to make a small birthday wish... into a fulfilled lifelong dream.

 **END**

* * *

 **And done! This is REALLY late, so I do apologize, but I hoped you liked it all the same! Next month is the last of the chocobros, Prompto.**

 **Please let me know what you think, and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
